1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Wild Death
'Wild Wild Death' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 60. Originally aired November 21, 2011. Title reference: Spoofs the popular TV series The Wild Wild West. -- This is the Original Episode -- Teller She's Dead Way to Die #'644' On December 9, 2005, in Atlanta, GA. A bank teller and her friend carry out an inside-job bank robbery, with the friend "forcing" the teller to open the vault and then locking her inside. When the friend sets off the fire alarm on her way out, it triggers a carbon dioxide extinguisher system in the vault, and the teller is suffocated to death. Alt names - Violent Alarm Super Zero Way to Die #'106' On May 24, 2008, in Cleveland, OH. A nerd takes to dressing up as a superhero to fight minor crime in his town, but ends up harassing the so-called perpetrators. Finding some teenaged marijuana smokers on a rooftop, he shocks one with a cattle prod, but then retreats when the others advance toward him to defend their friend. He trips on his cape and falls over the edge, sustaining fatal skull and chest fractures when he hits the ground. Branched Out Way to Die #'520' On June 5, 2009, in Lancaster, PA. A man films videos of sexy girls firing weapons in hopes of having them go viral. Startled by an ejected shell casing that fell into her open cleavage (she was wearing a spaghetti-strap tanktop), one girl fires her Uzi at random and hits a tree branch overhead. The branch breaks and impales the man through the chest and into his heart, causing his death. Alt names - Uzi-Daisy Dough!!! Way to Die #'726' On November 9, 2004, in Rapid City, SD. A lecherous bakery supervisor who sexually harasses his female employees challenges one of them to swallow a spoonful of ground cinnamon in order to get out of going on a date with him. She chokes on the powder and coughs it into his face, and he falls over so that his tie gets caught in a running dough mixer. His head is pulled in and the machine's blades inflict lethal skull fractures. Alt names - Cinnamon And Spice Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Cham-Pained Way to Die #'593' On July 8, 2006, in Montecito, CA. A stolen art auctioneer decides to open her evening with a champagne fountain. When she goes to open the bottle, the cork pops off in her eye and she falls backward into the pyramid of champagne glasses, a shard imbeds her in the brachial artery and the rest of her body, she bleeds out in seconds. Alt names - Champagne Toast Backseat Die-er Way to Die #'105' (Note: This is the second death to have this number) On March 1, 2003, in West Plains, MO. A paramedic who has been fired several times for gross incompetence and getting high on hospital drugs takes another job and gets high again by inhaling nitrous oxide. In his intoxicated state, he begins playing with the ambulance's defibrillator and electrocutes himself. Alt names - Paddle Me Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Paddle Attack". Blogged Artery Way to Die #'443' On January 16, 2006, in Zuni Pueblo, NM. A blogger who has sex with rock stars tries and fails at seducing a young rocker. Desperate for new material for her blog, she uses a vacuum cleaner on her neck to simulate a hickey. The suction causes a blood clot in her carotid artery, which ends up traveling to her brain and giving her a stroke when she stands. Alt names - Kiss Of Death Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 21:20, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 5 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Repeated Segment Number